Currently available compression garments such as stockings, wraps and alternative devices are only effective when worn, and worn appropriately. There are numerous challenges to wearing such garments and most patients are therefore non-compliant with recommended therapy. Obstacles to proper compliance include obesity/body habitus, hand weakness, skin fraility, complexity of existing garments, pain and the inability to adjust the garments once applied, for instance. Many of the garments used today are associated with high cost, lack of warmth, hygiene/washability problems, the application of inconsistent pressure, durability problems, comfortability issues and the inability of the user to adjust the garment. Commonly used devices include, for instance, compression stockings, non-elastic binders, pneumatic compression sleeves, ACE wraps, Tubigrip, and the like. Each presents the user with significant difficulties of use which results in insufficient compliance with medical advice. Thus, there is a need in the art for a compression garment that provides suitable compression and ease of use under a variety of conditions and methods for using the same. Such compression garments and methods are provided herein.